Era su culpa
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Si a alguien podía culpar Jolyne de todo el dolor que vivía su familia definitivamente iba a ser su padre.


_**Este es un fanfic basado en uno que vi en Archiveforum y no me gusto el final, antes de que digan algo, JolynexKakyoin es una pareja rara pero ante todas las cosas el fanfic es Jotakak, si vienen por el yaoi pueden saltearse la parte del sexo heterosexual.**_

Era culpa suya.

Definitivamente era todo culpa de el.

Kujo Jotaro tenía un efecto extraño en las personas alrededor suyo, atrayente y casi afrodisiaco, volviendo su extraña presencia una necesidad interior para todos.

Y no hablaba de su madre, quien lo extrañaba con todo el alma llorando por sus ausencias día y noche, atesorando cada corta llamada en su memoria durante semanas, llamadas que podían describirse en poco comunicativas por que su padre era el tipo de persona que no hablaba mucho así que la mujer se había acostumbrado a solo preguntar "cariño te encuentras bien?" como para corroborar su situación sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor o que cosas estaba haciendo, muy de vez en cuando el hombre le contestaba a aquella pregunta tan deseada que era el "cuando vas a volver?" pero nunca de manera clara.

Tampoco hablaba de su mejor amigo y amante, Noriaki Kakyoin.

Aquel hombre que era el mejor amigo y confidente de su madre aún ocultándole que su marido lo engañaba con el cada vez que tocaba tierra, que lo veía a el días incluso antes de verla a ella. El pelirojo que desde que ella tenía memoria estuvo presente en su vida como su tío o padrino, un buen hombre con el que su madre y ella compartían las tardes saliendo juntos o cocinando para perder el rato, Kakyoin había sido una especial figura…no paterna, por que aunque muchas veces lo hubiera deseado, nada podía reemplazar a su padre, pero el pelirojo si había sido un modelo masculino dentro de su hogar, ayudándolas a ambas cada vez que estaban solas y necesitaban algo, complementando de alguna manera las ausencias de su propio padre.

Jolyne sabía que Jotaro antes de comenzar su secreta relación con el pelirojo, era su mejor amigo, los mejores amigos, estudiaron juntos en la universidad y según su abuelo viajaron juntos varias veces, Jotaro le había pedido que por favor las cuidara a ambas en sus ausencias y eso desencadeno que se volviera sumamente pegado a ambas mujeres, al punto luego de unos años de tener que mudarse cerca suyo y esta vez ya no por petición de Jotaro quien al parecer se preocupaba menos y menos por su familia, si no por elección propia, Kakyoin había decidido cuidarlas a ambas.

Sin embargo, masomenos cuando ella tenía 8 años se enteró de una manera bastante inesperada de los sentimientos de ambos hombres el uno por el otro, prácticamente estuvo en medio de la confesión de ambos, y ahí fue cuando entendió que detestaba a su padre.

Y que Kakyoin le gustaba.

Ella no tenía la culpa, de tener un complejo de hija abandonada y de prácticamente desesperarse cada vez que existía la posibilidad de volver a ver a su padre, de casi mojarse de la emoción al tener una muestra de afecto, de llorar como una idiota pensando en lo dependiente que era de la imagen del hombre que vivía abandonándolas a ella y a su madre, por que Jolyne quería estar rodeada de los brazos de su padre como cuando era una bebe y aún no había perdido el interés por las 2.

Kakyoin no lo reemplazo, para nada, ella aún sentía como el pecho se le oprimía y su respiración se agitaba cuando su madre conseguía noticias de Jotaro pero sin embargo Kakyoin había sido un modelo muy importante en su vida, ayudándola con su tarea, llevándola a pasear, consolándola cuando sacaba malas notas, enseñándole a pelear contra los niños que la molestaban, evitando que se metiera en problemas cuando a los 14 se había metido a una pandilla, sacándola de aquel ambiente tan turbio, Kakyoin era la pieza que faltaba cuando su padre no estaba ahí y lo apreciaba profundamente.

Incluso sabiendo como le mentía a su madre cuando la consolaba cuando esta se quebraba al pensar en donde estaría su marido.

Por que Kakyoin era el amante de Jotaro.

Se las había arreglado para saber cuando se veían y tiempo después entendió lo que hacían, pero no estaba molesta, no era culpa del pelirojo por sentir algo hacía su padre, son cosas que puede pasar, enamorarse…era culpa de su padre por no rechazarlo y dejarlo enamorado, era culpa de su padre no separarse de su madre si estaba supuestamente enamorado de otra persona, era culpa de su padre no sincerarse por todos sus errores y falencias frente a ambos y pedir perdón.

El pelirojo tal vez no le contaba la verdad a su madre por un capricho egoísta, por mantener el amor de Jotaro para el pero mayormente era por que la cuidaba no solo de la verdad si no también de la soledad, y del trauma que debe ser que tu esposo que nunca esta en casa y te deja sola con tu hija se acueste con su mejor amigo que es tu mejor amigo, con eso en mente Jolyne justificaba la traición del pelirojo hacía su madre.

Si Jotaro se portara como debería ninguno se sentiría mal por el.

El moreno aparecía en su casa masomenos cad meses, una vez llego a estar ausente un año y medio, y por lo general no se quedaba mucho, a lo sumo una semanas de los cuales unos 4 días los pasaba con Kakyoin, masomenos, al menos eso era la cuenta que había sacado luego de años.

Cuando Kakyoin había aparecido del cielo a sacarla de aquella pandilla en la que se había metido, Jolyne a sus 14 años entendió que se había enamorado de el.

Por mucho tiempo intento alejar aquellos pensamientos siempre apuntando a que era casi como su padre, que era su tío, que su madre nunca se lo perdonaría, que estaba mal, que era un hombre mucho mas mayor que ella pero aunque le dolía pensar en su amor imposible no lo podía olvidar, incluso su madre tenía mas derecho a enamorarse del pelirojo que ella.

Fueron los abrazos? Fueron los besos en la mejilla cada vez que se saludaban? Fueron los gestos atentos del pelirojo con ella? Fue su constante apoyo y compañía? Fue el hecho de que nunca la rechazara en su casa para pasar el rato no importaba lo ocupado que estaba? Fue la increíble belleza del pelirojo lo que hizo que todos esos sentimientos se juntaran en su pecho para hacerla caer en que se había enamorado?

Al año siguiente Jotaro estuvo una última semana junto a la gente que lo amaba, 3 días con Kakyoin y 4 con ellas 2 antes de desaparecer por los siguientes 5 años.

No estaba muerto, no estaba totalmente desaparecido, solo estaba ausente, y a Jolyne cada año le empezaba a importar menos, ahora tenía alguien más a quien dedicarle su atención.

Cada vez que veía al pelirojo no podía evitar clavarle la mirada para admirar cada sección de su rostro, desde su pequeña frente pasando por su fina y larga nariz hasta su boca, donde había unos hermosos y muy largos labios, el hombre a sus 42 años parecía un chico de 17 solo que con un poco mas de arrugas, tenía un rostro muy delgado y contorneado que resaltaba sus largos ojos violetas, y sin hacerlo apropósito no podía evitar fijarse que tenía un muy buen cuerpo, aquellos hombros tan anchos le hacían a toda su perfecta complexión.

Pese a todo Jolyne tenía 2 cosas en mente, que Kakyoin no la iba a aceptar y que ante todas las cosas según sabía era gay, o eso creía por que nunca lo vio con ninguna mujer y solo lo vio besándose en varias ocasiones con su padre.

Sin embargo tal vez sin darse cuenta y tal vez deseándolo empezó a buscar al hombre, yéndolo a visitar a su casa, vistiéndose mas y mas reveladora, cosa que Kakyoin pensaba que era por la edad y su estilo femenino y todas esas cosas que en realidad eran para seducirlo. Pero entonces vinieron los coqueteos y toques que para desgracia suya el supo muy bien interpretar y paro con bastante mala cara antes de que llegaran a mas.

La había rechazado.

Pero aún luego de deprimirse por un tiempo no dejo de intentarlo, mientras que su padre estuviera lejos los sentimientos del pelirojo estaban a su alcance, tenía que aprovechar para poder hacer que el también se enamorara de ella, o a eso podía aspirar.

Aunque la hubiera rechazado, Kakyoin no dejaba de recibirla en su casa, incluso si las cosas eran incomodas o difíciles en el ambiente cuando estaban juntos era como si estuviera indeciso, como si no pudiera tratar con sus sentimientos de remordimiento y con su deseo al mismo tiempo, de todas maneras, ya habían pasado 4 años desde que Jotaro los había dejado así que que podía esperar?

Los abrazos que duraban minutos, las manos de Jolyne tocando con delicadeza sitios que no debían, las miradas…todo le indicaba a Jolyne que tarde o temprano el pelirojo caería ante ella.

La victoria llego a ella un día en que su madre encontrándoselo en el supermercado le comento la nueva noticia, que Jotaro no volvería hasta dentro de un año, por supuesto su madre estaba destrozada pero después de 22 años de matrimonio como para no acostumbrarse, al menos después de psicólogos y terapias ya podía hablar de ello sin ponerse a llorar, su madre tenía todo el derecho de engañar a su padre con quien quisiera, era una santa.

La reacción del pelirojo fue de total sorpresa, evidentemente en frente de la esposa de Jojo no podía hacer mas que fingir lastima y seguir hablando con ella normalmente pero Jolyne sabía que Kakyoin estaba furioso.

No solo furioso, en llamas, por que el único que no tenía contacto alguno con Jotaro hasta que el aparecía en su casa a la hora que le diera la gana en el año que le diera la gana era el, Kakyoin no tenía ningún contacto con su amante hasta que este volvía.

Habiendo pasado un rato Jolyne fue a visitarlo y una parte de ella se sintió satisfecha al verlo despechado, por supuesto que Kakyoin enojado daba un poco de miedo pero ella no podía hacer mas que…aprovechar si su padre se hacía odiar.

Habían pasado 4 años desde la ultima vez que ambos se habían visto, en ese momento Jolyne sintió un poco de pena al verlo tan sensible y frágil, entre llorando y hablando a los gritos, sentado en uno de sus sofás tapándose el rostro.

Era todo culpa de el…y sin embargo…

En un impulso por querer aliviar el dolor en el corazón del pelirojo se agacho en frente suyo y levantando su rostro con una de sus manos lo beso.

Jolyne era una mujer de 20 años con un cuerpo bastante bonito, bien equilibrado en todas sus partes, firme y musculoso por su propia genética y con un rostro muy hermoso, delicado y a la vez brusco, inspirando fuerza, aún con los excéntricos peinados que se hacía su pelo brillaba contra la luz de la lámpara a su lado haciéndola ver hermosa, y realmente Kakyoin no tenía ganas de dejarse llevar por su moral ahora mismo.

Aquello de tio desaparecía con aquellos labios tan similares a los de Jotaro.

En cuando el hombre de ojos violetas comenzó a corresponderle el beso con la debida atención, Jolyne se incorporó en frente suyo apoyando sus manos en los brazos del sofá donde estaban sentados, esto para ella era un beso perfecto. En el mismo momento que quiso separarse para tomar un poco de aire fue esta vez Kakyoin quien la beso, posando su mano en su nuca y pegando sus labios, el corazón a la muchacha se le iba a salir del pecho feliz de sentirse correspondida, quizá no era romántico, quizá Kakyoin solo estaba dejando llevar y no sentía nada por ella pero no podía luchar contra las mariposas en su estomago y el latir de su corazón en su pecho.

Jolyne poso sus manos sobre sus hombros apretándolos y masajeándolos con suavidad, pegando sus labios aún mas con los del hombre, aquellos labios que tanto había mirado eran suaves y prominentes, mucho mas de lo que esperaba, encajaban perfecto ya que los labios de ambos eran así solo que los suyos eran mas pequeños y femeninos. Ambos empezaron a mover sus bocas una contra la otra, haciendo que sus salivas se cruzaran en medio, la calidez de sus respiraciones chocaban contra la piel del otro haciendo que de apoco el beso se volviera mas salvaje.

Fue Jolyne quien metió su lengua dentro de la boca del pelirojo, sacándole un gemido que considero encantador, al oírlo se separo de su rostro con una sonrisa mirándolo atentamente, estaba entre desorientado y complacido…su lengua volvió a meterse explorando la cavidad del pelirojo, haciendo que ambas lenguas se encontraran y se movieran entre si, estaba feliz, no había otra manera de sentirse si la persona a la que quieres se olvida de la que ama para concentrarse en ti.

Las manos del pelirojo se posaron en la espalda de la chica para tironearla hacía delante indicándole que se acerque, sin dejar de besarse Jolyne movió sus manos hasta su cuello, colgándose con sus brazos de este posando su rodilla en medio de las piernas del hombre quien no perdió tiempo y bajo sus manos hasta su cintura para tironearla hacia delante.

Aun siendo demasiado pronto, Jolyne no podía resistirse, las manos de Kakyoin encima suyo se sentían muy bien, el hombre tenía unas hermosas manos blancas con unos dedos largos y delicados.

Se acercó mas a el y en ese momento el se separó para bajar hasta su cuello, comenzando a besarlo y lamerlo con mucha mas necesidad y pasión de la que hubiera esperado, sus brazos se sujetaron mas fuerte del cuello del pelirojo cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar de placer al sentir como si lengua daba finos trazos a lo largo de su cuello. Kakyoin avanzaba con muchísima timidez, aún si se sentía mal, si estaba terriblemente enfadado y dolido de las indefinidas desapariciones de Jotaro, aún si se sentía culpable de hacerle esto a la hija de su amante y la niña que había protegido durante tantos años no quería aprovecharse, y no quería lastimarla.

No entendía siquiera por que estaba haciendo esto, por que seguía correspondiendo a sus besos y por que su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez mas, tampoco entendía por que de todas las personas que podía conocer Jolyne fue quien se fijo en el, la única razón que se le ocurría era que se sentía desesperado y necesitaba a alguien a quien besar pero…el recuerdo de Jotaro sobre el perfecto calco que era su hija se veía mejor para el.

Dando besos profundos y húmedos en los huecos de su clavícula y sus hombros sentía un hueco muy doloroso en el pecho haciéndolo perder la concentración del ritmo de sus besos, parando por segundos, se sentía mal, era necesario todo esto?

En un momento de lucidez quiso parar pero los labios de Jolyne besándolo y sus manos en su cabello lo hicieron perderse otra vez, su boca se parecía demasiado a la de Jotaro…

Comenzó a recorrer los costados y la espalda desnuda de Jolyne con sus dedos, los temblores a lo largo de su espina terminando en sus hombros le hacían mucha gracia entre beso y beso, una vez mas sus lenguas se encontraron y esta vez fue el quien le empezó a sacar gemidos a Jolyne, aquello se sentía extraño y realmente daba miedo pero no quería parar, no tenía por que, volvió a bajar para posar sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de la muchacha, aquella figura tan femenina y esbelta, Jolyne era toda una belleza…

Cuando sintió los dedos de Jolyne en el primer botón de su camisa se echo para atrás sorprendido, mirándola a la cara por primera vez desde aquello…que caso tenía retroceder ahora? Las mejillas de la muchacha estaban rojas y el labial se le había corrido dejando su rostro manchado de la pintura dorada que tanto le gustaba, seguramente el estaba igual…sentía culpa, al ver su rostro sentía culpa y también mucho dolor, era un conflicto de sus deseos egoístas de calmar su propio dolor y de no querer hacer nada con ella y sin embargo…

Su mano tomo la de Jolyne, mirándola a los ojos antes de darle un beso en los labios y comenzar a moverse para levantarse, la muchacha se corrió y el solo la llevo a su habitación de la mano.

Al llegar a la puerta tomo aire un par de veces, queriéndose arrepentir, pero en ese momento la chica apretó su mano con una fuerza muy similar a la de Jotaro en ocasiones similares y con eso decidió que ya no quería parar.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación Kakyoin agarro su rostro y la beso, no era mucho mas alta que el pero tenía una cierta ventaja para inmovilizarla gracias a eso, una vez mas Jolyne volvió a perderse en sus labios y su fragancia a cerezas, pensándolo bien aquella fragancia la había estado seduciendo desde que era una niña, Kakyoin era hermoso y apetecible en todos sus aspectos.

Entre medio del beso sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, una era deseosa y regocijante y la otra de sufrimiento y culpa, sabía que iba a ser utilizada, que esto era solo para calmar el dolor que había dejado una vez mas su padre pero si esto servía para acercarlos estaba dispuesta a aquello, quería que se olvidara de su padre y si esta era la mejor manera lo haría.

Lentamente entre beso y beso ambos fueron retrocediendo hasta la cama, donde Jolyne callo de espaldas al chocar la parte trasera de sus piernas contra esta haciéndola perder el equilibrio, sin perder el tiempo tironeo de la camisa del pelirojo indicándole que siguiera, el hombre se poso encima suyo poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

De verdad iba a hacerlo con el amante de 42 años de su padre? Si.

Levanto su cuerpo un momento para capturar sus labios en un beso y de ahí sujetar su cabeza para desplazarlo hacía su cuello, que pese a la confusión no tardo en ser atacado por Kakyoin, su respiración caliente le hacía cosquillas y sus expertas lamidas le sacaban jadeos, su cuerpo temblaba encima del suyo pero con cada jadeo se iba pegando mas y mas, haciendo que ambos pechos chocaran uno contra el otro, en un momento de calentura Jolyne bajo los tirantes de su top dejando sus pechos a la vista del pelirojo, quien pese a darse cuenta de eso no les presto mucha atención.

Llegado a este punto podía decir que era bisexual pero el tenía mas preferencia por los hombres.

Los gemidos de la chica se hicieron mas audibles cuando con una lenta y tortuosa lamida su boca se desplazo desde su collar de hueso hasta su vientre, lamiéndolo con detalle, así como la línea de su abdomen y sus costillas hasta recorrer cada uno de sus músculos y su ombligo, las mordidas en sus costados la hacían agarrar las sabanas con fuerza, se sentía bien, no era solamente su felicidad si no que Kakyoin lo hacía bien. Con un poco de curiosidad y aprovechando que el estaba encima suyo levanto una pierna con timidez, pero al rozar su rodilla contra su bulto encontró que el pelirojo aún no estaba duro.

-L-lo siento yo…-era la primera vez desde que se habían besado que le había hablado y estaba sumamente apenado, con un poco de enfado y a la vez de sorpresa volteo al pelirojo en la cama tomándolo de los hombros, tenía la fuerza suficiente para ello y mucho mas –Es-espera Jolyne! –en cuanto volteo a verlo noto que su rostro se veía sumamente alarmado, sin darle mucha importancia volvió a besarlo con mucha mas fuerza.

Al pelirojo lo tomo por sorpresa aquello pero en cuanto la lengua de la chica empezó a recorrer la suya no tardo en responder, su mano se había posado en su nuca intensificando el beso y la otra en su cintura, los cálidos pechos de Jolyne sujetos por la mitad por el caído top estaban prácticamente en su cuello, en un momento ella mordió su lengua y su labio inferior sacándole un gemido placentero, aquello al parecer motivo a la muchacha quien no tardo en meter sus manos por debajo de su camisa, ya sin la misma delicadeza de querer desabrocharla.

Aquello lo hizo sentirse incomodo paralizándolo por un momento pero todo cambio cuando los delicados dedos de la hija de su amante apretaron sus pezones, obligándolo a gemir entre medio del beso, no estaban duros y el no estaba muy excitado pero eso se había sentido bien.

Jolyne acomodo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del hombre de ojos violetas, presionando su trasero contra su entrepierna, en cualquier momento tendría que perderse en todo aquello y reaccionar al momento tal y como lo estaba haciendo ella, mordió sus labios una vez mas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aprovechando con esto para bajar hasta su cuello mientras seguía apretujando los pezones del hombre, que poco a poco empezaban a ponerse duros sobresaliendo de su camisa.

Quería morder y chupetear su cuello pero no podía dejarlo marcado, no en esos momentos, así que con una de sus manos empezó a desabrochar su camisa, quería sentir sus pieles juntas en esos momentos al menos, además que por lo que su mano percibía Kakyoin tenía un cuerpo hermoso y quería verlo y tocar tal y como había echo con ella.

En un momento que uno de los pellizcos hizo saltar al pelirojo, no muy segura de si fue placer o dolor por que aquel gemido que lo ocasiono era un poco confuso aprovecho para bajarle la camisa por los hombros, Kakyoin saco los brazos de esta quedando con el torso totalmente desnudo en frente de ella quien no estaba mucho mejor. La cicatriz de su estomago era tal y como la recordaba de los días que iban a la piscina y no quedaba otra que ver su cuerpo lastimado, aún así tenía los músculos de su estómago perfectamente marcados, una de sus manos se poso en su sixpack y era como tocar piedras, una ola de calor la recorrió cuando bajando desde sus pectorales a su ombligo encontró el camino de bellos que conducían a su entrepierna, no podía esperar para seguir mas allá.

Se abalanzó contra su cuello, chupando y lamiendo con bastante mas intensidad y pasión de lo que había hecho el antes, una mano traviesa se poso en su espalda para bajar hasta sus caderas lentamente disfrutando de su piel, los dedos frios del pelirojo le daban escalofríos pero los toques que le daban eran perfectos para hacerla estremecer. Chupando a lo largo de su clavícula se sorprendió cuando la mano en su cadera bajo todavía mas, posándose en su cinturón para bajarlo, por fin Kakyoin era quien la estaba desnudando, poso sus labios en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro abriendo con desesperación sus pantalones, en algún momento podría bajárselos pero ahora estaba ocupada.

Volvió a su trabajo, cuando sintió los latidos del corazón de Kakyoin lo suficientemente rápidos comenzó a bajar desde su clavícula hasta sus pezones, capturando uno de estos en sus labios, succionándolo y lamiéndolo en círculos, se estaba mordiendo los labios para evitar gemir pero Jolyne sabía que le gustaba, y eso se vio confirmado cuando las manos de el se posaron en su trasero agarrándolo con fuerza, moviéndolas cada vez que lo hacía gozar.

Sus pechos estaban pegados y presionados a su estomago, sus propios pezones estaban duros y la sensación de la piel caliente del estomago de Kakyoin contra estos hacía que una presión se hiciera presente en su entrepierna. A la vez que mordía sus pezones con suavidad prestaba atención a la cara de el, poniendo atención a como mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios lo mas controlados posibles con una mordida para evitar gemir, era hermoso, Kakyoin era hermoso, podía darle crédito a su padre por haberse enamorado de un hombre tan lindo como el.

Abandonando sus pezones fue retrocediendo para seguir explorando el resto de su cuerpo con su lengua, el pelirojo levanto la cabeza viendo embelesado como Jolyne lamia su estomago y mordía sus costillas, si miraba con atención su rostro ahí estaba el parecido con Jotaro, aquel pensamiento lo excito, después de todo no podía olvidarse tan fácil del hombre que amaba, haciéndolo sentir mal de nisiquiera poder concentrarse en Jolyne quien le estaba exponiendo sus sentimientos en aquel momento. La mano de la muchacha sobre su entrepierna lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo sonrojar al punto de que la sensación de sus mejillas quemándose lo obligara a mirarla a los ojos, lo estaba mirando mientras sus labios se deslizaban por su bien marcado sixpack.

-Noriaki…-era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y justo en un momento así, quería su permiso.

-Esta bien –al estar tan abajo lo único que podía alcanzar con su mano eran los cabellos de su flequillo rubio.

Jolyne siguió lamiendo, hasta que desabrocho los pantalones del pelirojo jalándolos hasta sacárselos, Kakyoin en calzoncillos enfrente suyo era una visión bellísima, se veía tan frágil y sensual al mismo tiempo que quería hacerle de todo, sin pensarlo demasiado su mano se movió hasta el elástico de su ropa interior pero el hombre se separo violentamente tirándose para atrás, no tuvo tiempo de sentirse confundida ya que al incorporarse para ver que estaba mal Kakyoin la tironeo de los brazos para acercarla a el y así agarrar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla.

Un beso húmedo, rudo y caliente, sus pantalones desabrochados se deslizaron por sus piernas dejando ver su ropa interior, el pelirojo no perdió el tiempo y con un mano los echo para abajo, mensaje que la chica entendió terminando de quitárselos, una urgencia comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con la necesidad de más así que aún en medio del beso se posiciono encima de sus piernas, sentándose encima suyo y logrando que sus sexos se rozaran, acción que le saco un gemido de lo mas desesperado al pelirojo.

Encantada, Jolyne dejo de besarlo para estudiar su rostro, moviendo sus caderas contra las del pelirojo para poder ver como reaccionaba con cada movimiento, en su propia excitación sentía el miembro del pelirojo tocarse con sus labios, metiéndose entre estos tocando ligeramente su clítoris, al bajar la mirada podía ver la punta de los holgados calzoncillos de Kakyoin humedecida, no muy segura si era suyo o de el pero aquello la calentó lo suficiente para sentarse encima suyo y besarlo otra vez, beso que se corto por los fuertes gemidos de los 2.

Las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos intentando mantenerse abiertos de Kakyoin solo hacían que quisiera besarlo mas, sus largos labios se encontraban húmedos e hinchados por todos los besos haciéndolo ver sumamente apetecible.

La muchacha se colgó de su cuello para intentar acomodarse mejor sin perder ni un segundo de fricción, sin embargo y para su sorpresa Kakyoin agarro su trasero guiando mejor sus movimientos, los gemidos y jadeos de ambos resonaban en la habitación, llenándolos de vergüenza que era olvidada por el goce que sentían, la humedad y el calor de la intimidad de Jolyne contra su miembro hacían que el pelirojo perdiera la cabeza, solamente deseando mas y mas de aquello.

Recordando sin querer entre aquellos flashes de placer mucho de sus encuentro con Jotaro.

Kakyoin se sentía duro, se sentía duro y caliente contra ella y Jolyne no quería dejar de sentirlo, cada vez que podían rozarse un poco mas y el tocaba su punto era como tocar el cielo por un segundo y luego volver, el cuerpo entero le quemaba de la necesidad, la cabeza de su miembro se sentía especialmente bien recorriéndola.

Jolyne metió una de sus manos dentro de los calzoncillos de Kakyoin agarrando su miembro con fuerza, disfrutando de la sensación de cada vena en su mano y de la textura de la piel de este, tomando por sorpresa al hombre que no esperaba aquello, el contacto de piel contra piel lo había sorprendido pero entendió bien el mensaje, así que como pudo estiro su brazo hasta la mesita de luz, la muchacha le dio un poco de espacio a la vez que empezaba a mover su mano sobre su miembro masturbándolo ligeramente y con cierto miedo de su rechazo, aunque el cuerpo retorciéndose de placer del pelirojo le indicaba que mucho rechazo no había.

Tal vez estaban yendo un poco rápido y esto era sexo de despecho pero aún así no quería lastimarlo.

En cuanto pudo Kakyoin saco del cajón una tira de condones, arranco uno y lo abrió, Jolyne se separo de encima suyo y se sentó en la cama, mirando atentamente a su entrepierna, ahora era su momento, después de 5 años de estar enamorada del pelirojo iba a tener sexo con el, sexo de ser utilizada y de que va a estar pensando en su padre cada vez que la vea pero podía darse por egoísmo, el lujo de disfrutar del momento y de ver su fantasía cumplida.

Iba a hacerlo con el hombre mas bello que vio alguna vez.

En cuanto termino de ponerse el condon y sacarse la ropa interior vio con cierta pena a Jolyne semi desnuda en la cama, quien no le había quitado la mirada de encima, no era Jotaro, ciertamente no era Jotaro, realmente había engañado a Jotaro con su hija pero al ver las curvas de la chica y su mirada expectante no pudo hacer mas que seguir, echándose encima suyo para darle un beso, metiendo su lengua a medida que este se hacía mas intenso.

Mientras recorría con su lengua las paredes de su boca sus manos se encargaron de deslizar sus bragas por sus piernas y su top por arriba de sus hombros, dejándola totalmente desnuda.

El no era muy de mujeres pero podía hacer excepciones.

Al acomodarse entre sus piernas Jolyne había empezado a acariciarle el pecho, entre beso y beso se escuchaban gemidos salir de sus bocas producto de sus cuerpos rozándose y acariciándose, en cuanto ella enredo sus piernas en sus caderas no quedo mucho que decir, su mirada era firme e igual de necesitada que la suya, deseaba esto, a diferencia de el que también lo deseaba pero se sentía mal, Jolyne estaba totalmente segura de lo que hacía.

Agarro su miembro con su mano y se posiciono en su entrada para entrar lentamente, lógicamente no era virgen pero no quería que esto fuera mas malo de lo que actualmente era, Jolyne echo la cabeza atrás de placer arqueando su espalda, si algo le gustaba era cuando alguien entraba en ella pero esta vez tenía el miembro de Noriaki que era mucho mas largo de lo que había podido fantasear y era como que su maldita fantasía de años al fin cumplida, se sentía bien.

Kakyoin miraba las expresiones de la chica fijándose en si algo iba mal, pero aparte de sus labios entreabiertos gimiendo no notaba nada, a excepción de su cabello todo desparramado por la cama, entre todo el movimiento y el momento su peinado se le había desecho, dejando solo sus trenzas rubias ya que sus rodetes ahora formaban parte de la cortina de pelo que adornaba su almohada, se veía hermosa, no negaba que Jolyne era hermosa.

Empezó a moverse despacio, acostumbrándose a la extraña sensación que era hacerlo con una mujer luego de tanto tiempo, húmedo, cálido y apretado, temía equivocarse y lastimarla pero luego caía en cuenta que el proceso era igual de mecánico que en cualquier otra ocasión…La cara de Jolyne era un poema, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, disfrutando del momento y de cada sensación, sentía la cabeza de Noriaki y todo su miembro moviéndose dentro suyo y no podía hacer mas que gemir, siempre se había jactado de tener unos gemidos bastante sensuales pero se preguntaba si realmente le agradarían a Kakyoin durante el sexo…ya que…aún en este punto, el no estaba muy convencido, pero convencido o no, ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Poco a poco Kakyoin fue uniéndose con Jolyne, empezando a gemir el también, no podía evitar disfrutarlo si el interior de la chica era tan cálido y resbaladizo , en especial cuando sentía su miembro apretado y presionado contra sus paredes, ver la boca de la chica abriéndose por cada gemido lo excitaba de sobremanera, agarrando sus caderas para seguir embistiéndola, la suavidad de la piel de Jolyne era muy diferente al cuerpo duro de Jotaro no podía compararlos y sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en Jotaro aún en medio de todo eso.

Los gemidos de Jolyne empezaron a entrecortarse y volverse mas desesperados cuando Kakyoin aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, estaba bien, no le molestaba ser utilizada así si podía acostarse con el y tener esos momentos juntos, la cabeza del miembro del pelirojo golpeaba su fondo haciéndola gritar cada vez que esto pasaba, quería mas aún, mas profundo. Sus piernas enredadas en las caderas del pelirojo poco a poco fueron cayéndose, era difícil mantenerlas levantadas sin un punto de apoyo y en algo tan pequeño como lo era el cuerpo del pelirojo, el era super delgado y tenía una cintura muy pequeña

Cuando Kakyoin se dio cuenta de aquello paro por un segundo y acomodo las piernas de la chica sobre sus hombros, en cuanto volvió a meterse Jolyne tuvo que agarrarse de las sabanas soltando un grito de placer, mas profundo aún, podía sentirlo todavía mas.

Comenzó a envestir mas y mas rápido, el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba incentivándolo cada vez a mas, se acerco a ella para besarla, queriendo que algo se encontrara con su boca por unos instantes, pegando sus cuerpos húmedos sin dejar de moverse, los pechos de la chica rebotaban contra el suyo de una manera bastante frenética, a la vez que sus nalgas chocaban contra su pelvis haciendo un sonido bastante sonoro.

-Noriaki…-la voz lastimosa de Jolyne le llamo la atención –ve mas despacio… -aquello lo hizo sentirse mal, arrepentido, paro por un momento para mirarla con preocupación, se veía bien pero se estaba moviendo demasiado fuerte.

No era virgen pero estaba fuera de práctica.

Con mucha pena volvió a moverse, esta vez un poco mas suave que la anterior, se había emocionado demasiado, con una de sus manos se dispuso a acariciar el cuello de la chica para calmarla un poco, quien lo dejo expuesto para mas, Jolyne estaba siendo comprensiva con el… Seguramente de moverse tan rápido le estaba ardiendo…

Bajo un poco para ponerse encima suya, apoyándose con sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo para no presionarla, las caderas de la chica se encontraban mas levantadas debido a que sus piernas estaban aún en sus hombros y así podía meterse aún más profundo, sus ojos se perdieron en los de Jolyne a la vez que empezaba a moverse de nuevo, los gemidos de ambos no tardaron en llegar, Jolyne entre tanto que podía dejar de gritar intentaba besarlo, pero solo eran intentos burdos ya que su boca se abría dejando paso a nuevos gemidos.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraban sumergidos en los del otro, Jolyne estaba perdida entre la sensación del miembro del pelirojo dentro suyo moviéndose cada vez más rápido y sus masculinos gemidos invadiendo sus oídos, sus manos se agarraron de su espalda sin darse cuenta que por momentos le clavaba las uñas, el movimiento se sentía demasiado bien. Pese a todo Kakyoin solo tenía a Jotaro en su mente, sus ojos le recordaban demasiado a el, se perdía en ellos pensando que con quien lo estaba haciendo era el moreno, que quien lo estaba satisfaciendo era el hombre que lo abandono hace 5 años, que el estaba al lado suyo en aquellos momentos, ignorando a la enamorada Jolyne debajo suyo.

Aún siendo momentos y sensaciones totalmente diferentes, solo los ojos azules de Jolyne eran suficientes para sumergirlo en ese mundo imaginario donde Jotaro estaba a su lado.

Las embestidas comenzaron a volverse mas rápidas y profundas, Jolyne incapaz de contenerse estaba arañando su espalda y mordiendo su cuello sin querer, babeando toda la zona y llenándola de su corrida pintura para labios, estaba por venirse, tener sexo con el hombre que quería y junto a lo maravilloso que estaba siendo aún con sus percances era muy bueno para ella, la presión en su bajo vientre se intensificaba más y más a medida que el pelirojo seguía moviéndose.

No fue lindo saber en que momento el pelirojo se estaba por correr, y ciertamente, mato todo orgasmo que fuera a tener.

-Jotaro…Jotaro…Jojo… -con movimientos desesperados el sonido de la piel de ambos taladraba sus pensamientos a la vez que los gemidos del pelirojo destrozaban su corazón, Kakyoin solo estaba pensando en su padre, otra vez, no en ella, definitivamente era duro escuchar aquello.

Cualquier rastro de pasión y deseo se difumino en la chica, quien solo oculto su rostro en su cuello para refugiarse y que no viera su cara de disgusto, sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda de la rabia y ciertamente el no había notado que había dejado de gemir, la sangre le hervía de la furia de haber sido totalmente rechazada e ignorada, los ojos se le estaban aguando e iba a largarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Kakyoin no se daba cuenta de nada, con los ojos cerrados imaginaba a Jotaro con el recordando varios de sus momentos juntos, la calentura de su cuerpo y su respiración agitada hicieron que su miembro empezara a palpitar en su interior, estaba cerca,muy cerca, pensar en Jotaro había desencadenado todo aquello en un primer lugar, la velocidad de sus embestidas aumento tocando el fondo de su interior en cada movimiento, sus dedos se enrredaron en las sabanas y su cuerpo se paralizo en cuanto se corrió gritando el nombre de su amado.

Cerro los ojos, intentando recuperar el aliento, no había sido un orgasmo muy fuerte, ni tampoco el mas placentero así que no tardo en recomponerse, solo para darse cuenta del error que había cometido, se había perdido demasiado y se había olvidado de donde estaba.

-Lo siento puedes moverte? –su rostro se horrorizo cuando cayo en que había estado gritando el nombre de su padre mientras se lo hacía, obviamente, Jolyne se veía muy molesta, nisiquiera le dirigía la mirada, sus ojos estaban tapados debajo de su flequillo.

Kakyoin obedeció mecánicamente, moviéndose a un lado para no cagarla todavía más, no había sido el sexo mas perfecto que había tenido, nunca estuvo en sus planes tener sexo con la hija de su amante, nunca hubiera deseado esto pero estaba totalmente arrepentido de la colosal cagada que se mando.

Jolyne se recostó a un lado dándole la espalda, tomando con uno de sus musculosos brazos una sabana para cubrirse, espero, un par de minutos que parecieron eternos, masomenos pudo contar los temblores que tenían sus manos del miedo, pero al parecer no le iba a hablar en el resto de la noche, o tal vez nunca mas, así que agarro la sabana a los pies de la cama y se recostó también, mirándola de frente encontrándose con la marca de estrella que tantas veces le había visto a Jojo, un pensamiento de culpa paso por su mente al recordar su nombre y se reprendió por seguir pensando en el aún luego de lo que había pasado, era despreciable.

-L-lo siento…-susurro, arrepentido y apunto de darse la vuelta para llorar en la almohada, lo había arruinado todo, Jolyne solo encogió sus hombros, pero no le respondió.

Sin fuerza alguna para hablar o discutir Kakyoin cerro los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño sabiendo que esa noche tendría pesadillas por lo que hizo.

Jolyne se quedo pensando, las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas ardientes pero al menos no estaba lloriqueando…de manera audible, ser utilizada y como segundo plato bajo las condiciones en las que empezaron todo esa noche era algo que podía aceptar, pero ser ignorada de semejante manera y…rechazada….le dolía el pecho y el estomago de una manera muy atroz. Al pensar en como sería el día de mañana y los siguientes solo podía seguir llorando, angustiándose cada vez más, poco a poco por el cansancio y estress acompañado de la oscuridad de la habitación fue quedándose dormida sin dejar de sentirse extremadamente adolorida.

A la mañana siguiente, el ruido de la ducha la obligo a despertarse, aún con los rayos del sol colándose por las cortinas cerradas se levanto, no había tenido una buena noche como para sentirse muy dormida.

Kakyoin no estaba ahí, seguramente se estaba bañando.

Le dio una mirada a la habitación, su ropa estaba apilada y doblada al pie de la cama y en la mesita de luz de su lado había un vaso de agua con galletitas, eso era suficiente mensaje.

Tenía que irse, Kakyoin no la quería ahí.

Le dio un sorbo al vaso para tragarse el mal sabor que tenía en la boca, no se iba, otro mas, ahora estaba mucho mejor. Rápidamente se vistió, sin darle mucha importancia a su apariencia, en la calle se fijaría de arreglarse o de pensar en una excusa para su madre de por que estuvo toda la noche afuera pero no quería encontrarse a Kakyoin de nuevo, no sabía ni que decir.

El pelo le caía por los hombros fastidiándole entre sus ropas desarregladas, pero aún así se encamino al comedor y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si con un portazo bastante fuerte sin darse cuenta.

Cuando empezó a caminar los ojos volvían a pesarle y sentía la necesidad de cerrarlos, otra vez iba a llorar, intentando contenerse un poco desarreglo las trenzas de su cabello y las dejo sueltas, no tenía caso intentar peinarse, tenía todo el pelo enredado y era una molestia, con un movimiento bastante brusco que le ocasiono dolor por un instante se quito el labial corrido de la boca, un par de veces hasta que dejo de sentir el producto cuando paso sus labios por este.

Excusas, que le podría decir a su madre? "sabes mama? Anoche lo hice con Kakyoin, ya sabes, tu mejor amigo y mi tió, pero no te preocupes, el no me quiere, el solo quiere a papa"

Al citar esta frase en su mente detuvo su caminata mientras se terminaba de arreglar la ropa.

No.

No importaba que tan duro o doloroso sea, se había decidido, si Kakyoin no podía quererla a ella, entonces que al menos se olvidará de su padre.

Por su propio bien, Kakyoin no merecía sufrir como su madre, permitir que le siguiera dedicando sus años y su belleza a un hombre que no le importaba nada no estaba bien.

Quiza si lo olvidaba, entonces podría enamorarse de ella algún día.

Paso una semana desde aquello, a Kakyoin le había caído como una patada al estómago que al salir de la ducha Jolyne no estuviera ahí, y juzgando por el golpe que había dado no estaba para nada feliz, aquella semana la paso mal, pensando en el daño que le había echo a Jolyne y la traición hacía Jotaro.

"Sabes realmente tu hija y yo lo hicimos pero en todo eso no podía dejar de pensar en ti y ahora ella esta muy molesta conmigo por eso, te quiero"

No, osea no, ya la había cagado.

Había bajado la guardia, si no hubiera permitido aquel primer beso todo seguiría bien como estaba antes, no la hubiera lastimado gritando el nombre de su padre y no estando ahí para cuando se levantara, aunque de todas maneras no hubiera sabido que decirle, no quería que interpretara nada por que seguramente ninguno de los 2 entendía muy bien que había pasado pero…la había cagado.

Durante esa semana Jolyne no apareció, y el no la podía buscar, no le daba la cara, además que quedaría como el pedófilo enfermo que se tiro a la hija de su mejor amigo ante los ojos de su mujer. Y cada vez que pensaba en la distancia que se creaba día a día desde que se fue se sentía mal y solo pensando que la había cagado para siempre.

Un día, Jolyne volvió a aparecer en su puerta, exactamente igual de hermosa que cualquier otro día, para su suerte, no lo había abandonado, sin poder contener la alegría en aquel estado super emocional que estaba luego de días de agonizante dolor la abrazo apenas la vio, sonriendo contra su piel, su sonrisa se ensancho cuando sintió la mano de Jolyne en su espalda.

Tenían que darse un tiempo para adaptarse.

Poco a poco su relación fue avanzando, no había te quieros ni momentos románticos como Jolyne podría querer pero el sexo y los cariñitos ocasionales siempre estaban, pasaban el rato en su casa de vez en cuando y aveces salían juntos, no hablaban demasiado entre si por que era evidente que no había una conexión entre ellos por mucho que ella quisiera, aveces salían con su madre ocultando obviamente su relación, pero en ningún momento se aclararon entre ellos siquiera que querían.

A Jolyne le molestaba que luego de acabar, el sexo fuera tan frió, no le gustaba cuando no le hablara luego de hacerlo.

Kakyoin seguía desesperado por su padre.

Un poco menos de un año paso, su madre les vino un día con la maravillosa noticia de que Jotaro volvería esa semana a la ciudad, sin fechas especificas ni horarios muy típico del moreno, seguramente le corto la llamada apenas le dijo eso como era costumbre suya. Jolyne estaba destruida por que sabía que todo lo que podía haber progresado ese año en el proceso de desenamorar al hermoso pelirojo de su padre sería totalmente en vano, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía llamarlo y decirle "hey sería mejor que no vinieras, estoy enamorada del hombre con el que engañas a mama y como que lo vas a arruinar todo" de todas maneras Jotaro le cortaría en cuanto dijera que era ella al habla.

Desde que Kakyoin se entero de la noticia se había puesto estúpidamente irritable intentando analizar la situación, el hombre al que engaño pero en 5 años nunca se preocupo nisiquiera en llamarlo o mandarle una carta volvería justo cuando estaba en algo con su propia hija…

Que debería hacer? Correr a los brazos del hombre al que cada día su amor moría un poquito mas a pedirle perdón o dejarlo aunque sea por respeto a Jolyne? No podría olvidar a Jotaro ni aunque pasaran un montón de años aunque estaba molesto, todo el dolor y la soledad de esos 5 años habían vuelto en una maraña de sentimientos confusos y todavía mas dolorosos, no quería alejarse de el para siempre pero ahora no era un buen momento para que volviera.

Y tal vez nunca lo fuera, pensando así se debería quedar sufriendo.

Jolyne estaba en casa de Kakyoin, usando su celular mientras el pelirojo pintaba uno de sus cuadros, inesperadamente de lo que pudieran decir ganaba mucho dinero con ellos.

Lo miro ignorando los cabellos de su flequillo que le tapaban la visión, Kakyoin siempre mantenía un rostro de lo mas tranquilo y neutral pero ahora se lo veía molesto no importa en que ocasión lo agarrara, entendía que estaba lidiando con sus sentimientos pero…no le gustaba, que caso tenía seguir sufriendo por un hombre que si le importaba aunque sea un poco, no era lo suficiente? Hace 5 años que no escuchaba su voz siquiera, que caso tenía seguir aferrándose a su padre cuando podía tenerla a ella a su lado?

Incluso después de casi un año de estar…juntos…por decirlo de alguna manera, no habían consolidado nada pero sabía que al menos ya no estaba tan pegado a el, y sin embargo, que volviera lo había arruinado todo, no estaban como al inicio pero no era nada agradable.

-No debería estar aquí –susurro la chica desde el sofa llamando la atención del pelirojo, quien se volteo a verla –dijiste que el viejo siempre venía cuando el quería verdad? Que tal si nos encuentra aquí? –si Kakyoin realmente aún quería a su padre por que le permitía estar con el en esos días tan delicados donde los podría descubrir? Se arruinarían ambas cosas.

Kakyoin quiso hablarle un par de veces pero las palabras no salían de su boca, no sabía ni que decir, o mejor dicho no podía expresarse bien por que ni el se entendía, con una mirada confusa miro al suelo y suspiro, tomando un poco de aire, se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y se volvió a fastidiar, volviendo a su pintura.

-No te estoy echando, si quieres irte vete, me da igual que estés o no aquí –estaba molesto, no podía decidirse entre Jotaro o Jolyne, y no quería afrontar un posible encuentro entre los 2.

La muchacha molesta se levantó y se fue, cerrando la puerta de la casa con un estruendoso portazo, el pelirojo suspiro una vez más y se sentó en el sofá, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, volviendo a suspirar mientras se metía las manos en el pelo. Jolyne iba camino a tomar el bus, de todas maneras le dijo a su madre que saldría con sus amigas y eso iba a hacer, entendía los sentimientos del pelirojo pero no hacía falta que se descargara contra ella.

Los días pasaron pero Jolyne volvió a ir a su casa y volvieron a hacerlo, Kakyoin se disculpó con ella, no muy convencida acepto sus disculpas, se sentía insegura de todo aquello.

Estaban en la sala, almorzando, desde hace un tiempo Jolyne había tomado la mala costumbre de vestirse ligera dentro de su casa, no en ropa interior ni nada que no fuera muy presentable pero definitivamente no daba la idea de sobrina, no tenía problema con ello ya que no le molestaba por que Jolyne era sumamente bonita y era una delicia para sus ojos.

El timbre sonó y Kakyoin se levanto para abrir, no esperaba a nadie a esa hora así que le resulto extraño.

En cuanto puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta una corriente eléctrica en la espalda le advirtió que se arrepentiría.

Su rostro se descompuso en un total horror y sorpresa al ver a Jotaro parado frente a su puerta, la garganta se le había secado y sus manos le empezaron a temblar.

Era el, de verdad era el, luego de 5 años era el.

Tenía una cicatriz gigante a lo largo del rostro y un parche en el ojo, que le había pasado?

-J-Jotaro…? –de alguna manera su nombre salió de su boca, sin entender muy bien como, Jotaro estaba parado en frente de el.

El hombre igual de alto y musculoso que siempre llevaba unas ropas muy llamativas que…la ultima vez que lo vio no usaba y no esperaba que usara alguna vez, pero sobre todas las cosas la cicatriz de su rostro y el parche en su ojo era lo que mas captaba su atención, que paso en esos 5 años? Estaba tuerto? Estaba bien? El estomago se le revolvía al ver que de verdad el estaba ahí.

-Kakyoin –el encantador moreno frente suyo le sonrió, agachándose ligeramente para darle un beso pero antes de llegar a sus labios un ruido le llamo la atención desde el interior de la casa obligándolo a darse cuenta, no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado paralizado y que Jolyne podía verlo todo –lo siento tienes visitas? –al levantar la cabeza Jotaro se encontró a su hija en la mesa.

Esto era raro.

Su crecida y preciosa hija en la casa de Kakyoin?

-Viejo…-su mirada alarmada y los chupones que podía ver en su cuello hicieron que su mente viajara por mil lugares, que estaba sucediendo?

Y pese a todo, Jolyne quería largarse a llorar y abrazarlo, por que era una putita de papa que aunque lo odiara y negara en lo mas profundo de su corazón, lo había extrañado.

Jotaro volteo a ver al pelirojo, quien se había separado de el y todo el cuerpo le temblaba, no podía evitar pensar por como veía a Jolyne que algo había pasado.

-Hola…? –saludo a Jolyne desde la puerta, la muchacha adopto una pose desafiante –que sucede? –le susurro por lo bajo mientras que un nerviosismo empezaba a apoderarse de su voz, hace tiempo que no experimentaba nada así, el pelirojo no le respondió, aumentando aún mas sus miedos, con detenimiento vio los chupones en el cuello del pelirojo que pasaba ahí? Jolyne y el…no podía ser –Hey Jolyne…-la voz se le iba apagando, al, al menos esperaba el, mal pensar la situación, pero no había nada que lo tranquilizara –Jolyne y tu… -silencio, la mirada de Kakyoin se había endurecido –espera Jolyne y tu!? –mas que enojado, estaba asustado, nisiquiera podía procesar bien la información en su cabeza, lo tomo de los hombros jalándolo y empujándolo.

Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido lo que había pasado.

-Han pasado 5 años Jotaro…-aquella declaración lo había dejado sin habla…entonces Jolyne y el…un agujero en el pecho lo hizo sentir mal como no se había sentido en años, que estaba o había pasado?

-Que… -silencio, de nuevo, el pelirojo no le miraba a los ojos, su mirada estaba perdida en la pared –con mi propia hija…? –dijo en un lastimoso susurro, levantando su mirada hacía Jolyne, quien se había acercado a ellos manteniendo la distancia –enserio?

No estaba enfadado, lo cual le sorprendía ya que quizá era verdad que no le importaba su familia, estaba mas angustiado por Kakyoin y que…lo hubiera engañado…repetir esos pensamientos en su mente hacía que escalofríos nada agradables le picaran en los hombros…y con su propia hija…

-No es cosa de Jolyne esto –le susurro a Jotaro, no podía encontrar las palabras para hacer una oración coherente de todo esto. Jolyne estaba un poco feliz de que la defendiera…

-Nunca te engañe…-por que le molestaba mas lo que le hizo el pelirojo que el hecho de que su hija estaba ahí parada? Empezaba a sentir frió en el cuerpo y su voz se iba apagando cada vez mas.

-Te fuiste y nos dejaste por 5 años, yo ya se que no era importante pero en 5 años no sabía nada de ti salvo lo que tu mujer me decía! Uno o 2 años hubiera estado bien pero no puedo esperar toda la vida a ver que te dignes que me digas que te importo solo un poco! –aquello lo había echo enfadar, todo el mundo tenía la manía de querer alejarlo de la pasión de su vida que era el océano, y eso era lo que mas le molestaba en todo el mundo, aún en medio del dolor se sentía mas enfadado por eso que…dios había estado haciéndolo con su propia hija?.

-Y por que ella…-los puños se le habían cerrado y las venas le estaban a punto de explotar.

-Ella estuvo ahí cuando tu no…-las lagrimas habían comenzado a fluir de los ojos del pelirojo, en otra ocasión le hubiera partido el corazón verlo llorar pero ahora…ahora no sabía que sentir o pensar…

Compartió miradas con su hija por un instante, quien lo miraba entre confundida y terriblemente asustada, quizá ahora caía en el echo de que había cometido un error… pero no se arrepentía, si su objetivo era que se separaran, evidentemente estaba pasando.

Silencio, el pelirojo no había dejado de mirar el suelo en ningún momento mientras lloraba y Jotaro no podía decir nada más, a ambos esto les dolía, les quemaba, se sentían terriblemente mal, de entre todas las personas justo Kakyoin tenía que ser quien le fallara? Pensaba que el entendía su pasión por su trabajo pero…las personas tienen un limite…

En cuanto Kakyoin se tranquilizo levanto la cabeza y suspiro, limpiándose las lagrimas con los puños para luego taparse la boca, mirando a otro lado.

-Tu mujer vuelve del trabajo a las 5, podrías esperarla –aquello hizo saltar a Jotaro, lo estaba echando? Sus ojos se abrieron con total terror intentando encontrar un segundo significado en sus palabras pero no, era eso así nada más.

-Kakyoin espera…-susurro en un lastimoso ruego, pensando que si de verdad su hija iba a meterse con un tipo 22 años mayor que ella.

-Ve a casa y espérala! –la voz de su hija le llamo la atención, volteando a verla, se veía enfadada y también estaba llorando, de manera menos intensa que Kakyoin pero estaba llorando –ella es tu esposa! No Noriaki! –enserio le llamaba Noriaki? Que tanto se había perdido? –Ve a casa y espera a que mama vuelva! Discúlpate con ella y si solo ella acepta tus disculpas por todos estos años que no estuviste tal vez…-su voz se había quebrado, poniéndose a llorar de nuevo, no se había dado cuenta que estaba gritando y le dolía la garganta.

Miro a ambos una vez mas, de verdad había arruinado tanto a su familia y al hombre que amaba? Tenía el estomago revuelto y le dolía la cabeza, nunca hubiera querido dañar a Kakyoin pero…por que se sentía mal? Si fue el quien le había traicionado…debería golpearlo por meterse con su hija y…

Estaba enfadado.

El jamás aún con el pasar del tiempo había contemplado siquiera meterse con otra persona, desde que habían empezado a estar juntos hace 12 años solo había estado con su esposa para seguir ocultando su relación y no hacerle daño a su hija pero nunca se metió con alguien más y sin embargo el…y por que Jolyne lo defendía? Que había pasado todos esos años como para que Jolyne lo tomara enserio? Desde hacía cuanto se había metido con ella?

Pensar en el con su hija de 14 años le hervía la sangre, y 14 años porque era la última vez que la había visto…quería golpearlo, quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y llevarse a Jolyne de ahí pero…no podría hacerlo, ni ahora ni en un millón de años podría hacerle daño al pelirojo y mucho menos como se lo hizo a el.

Tenía que irse, no era bienvenido ahí.

-Yo te amaba…incluso ahora –susurro mirándolo una ultima vez, las miradas de ambos se encontraron y por un momento supieron que querían abrazarse, pero no lo harían por que ya era demasiado tarde.

-No quiero esperar 12 años más sin saber de ti hasta que quieras volver a aparecer –Kakyoin se limpio los ojos otra vez, para evitar volver a llorar.

Miro a Jolyne, de nuevo, se había vuelto una mujer muy bonita en esos años que el no estuvo.

Miro a Kakyoin de nuevo, tan hermoso como lo fue desde el momento que supo que estaba enamorado de el.

Y a los 2 les había hecho daño.

Y los 2 lo habían traicionado.

Con el rostro rojo de la ira se dio la vuelta, tomando valor una ultima vez.

-Nunca creí que me pudieras hacer esto –dijo con una voz firme y determinada antes de empezar a caminar, Kakyoin vio su ancha espalda llendose y se largo al suelo a llorar, después de todo Jotaro seguía haciendo lo mismo no importaba cuantos años pasaran.

Seguía yéndose.

Quería pararlo, quería estirar sus brazos y levantarse para abrazarlo y decirle que todo había sido un error, que por favor no se fuera pero ya ninguno de los 2 iba a estar contento con ese resultado, el dolor en su pecho iba aumento a la distancia en que Jotaro se iba, y cuando desapareció de su vista comenzó a gritar, esta vez, ya se había ido para siempre.

Jolyne también quería correr detrás de su padre, que no la dejara sola de nuevo, ella era su hija y debería ser más importante que todos los demás, debería agarrarla del brazo y llevarla a los golpes a la casa de su madre para regañarla por lo que hizo y hacerla sentir una niña de papa de nuevo y sin embargo…la había dejado.

Y no solo eso si no que también había dejado a Kakyoin.

Que era lo que le importaba de verdad a su padre?

Los gritos y lloros del pelirojo le rompían el corazón, asi que cerro la puerta de la casa pasando por al lado del hombre que se partía en 2 del dolor y fue a encerrarse en el baño, ahí sus lagrimas no molestarían a nadie.

Era culpa suya, que todos sufrieran era culpa suya.

Cuando Jolyne volvió a su casa al día siguiente encontró a su madre llorando desconsolada en su cama, nunca la había visto tan mal.

Jotaro le había pedido el divorcio.


End file.
